


Blinding Darkness

by FreeTheSoul



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out while Light and Junpei are alone. Embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe that snakepei is my first post on ao3
> 
> anyway.... i hope you enjoy

Gulping, Junpei approached the apartment door, checking to ensure he had the right number for the fifth time in the last minute.

 Much to both his and the Field siblings’ shock, it had turned out that they lived just a short fifteen-minute walk from each other’s apartment buildings, and nearing a month after the Nonary Game, they’d finally put that fact to good use. They’d arranged a dinner between the three of them and Hazuki, who’d promised she’d introduce Junpei with her children, and that she’d re-acquaint them with the Fields. Junpei, of course, had been glad to have been given such an opportunity, and had accepted it with haste.

 Now, he stood in front of the door to their apartment, pulling down a soaked umbrella thanks to a torrent of rain outside and, after a pause, he finally knocked on the door. Not long after, the door was unlocked and opened by one Light Field, bearing a slight frown upon his face as he coughed rather meaningfully into a palm, and spoke. 

“… Yes? I rather can’t see, you know, and it doesn’t exactly do for someone not to announce who they are to a blind man.”

Junpei flushed, embarrassingly shoving his hands into worn jean pockets, glad for the moment that his red face couldn’t be seen by the man in front of him. “O-oh, er, yeah, sorry about that, Sn- Light!” He cursed himself for nearly forgetting to address the other man _properly,_ which he figured had no doubt been picked up. Before he could continue, however, a soft smile pulled at Light’s lips, and he opened the door wider, to allow space for Junpei to enter.

“Ah, yes, of course, Junpei. Surely,” He raised an eyebrow “You haven’t forgotten the fact that I’m blind? Goodness gracious, you may well have been Clover and I wouldn’t have had an inkling of an idea otherwise.”

Laughing awkwardly at the joke - was it a joke? Junpei had no idea - Junpei stepped inside, removing his muddied shoes as he moved past the entrance mat, and quickly gathered in his surroundings. He was surprised at the taste of the furniture, as who could _know_ what choices Clover would make in aesthetics but, then again, considering she’d also no doubt had a hand in picking out the casual (yet attractive, he observed deep in his mind) suit her brother sported now, perhaps there was hope yet for her.

As Light closed the door with a gentle click, and gracefully maneuvered through a small maze of chairs and tables, to stand more or less in the middle of the room, and also rather close beside Junpei, he noted, Junpei spoke.

“Wait, so… Clover isn’t here right now? Well… where is she, then?” He found it interesting that she would have left not long before a guest was to arrive, but he supposed she had her reasons.

“Oh, yes… Clover got a call from a friend to go meet at their house an hour or so ago, something urgent for a project, she told me,” He shrugged nonchalantly. “However, I would expect her to be returning home rather soon, or at least I should hope so.”

Junpei responded with a soft “Oh,” and looked around the room once more, his eyes on a pressed clover he could _swear_ he’d seen someplace before–

As suddenly as a gunshot, the lights flicked off as a crack of thunder rang through the air.

 Junpei leaped, gracelessly, at the sudden shock of a power outage. Somehow, and he’d never be quite _sure_ how, he’d managed to jump not only towards Light, but also catapult himself into arms that had been opened at the surprise of the sudden noise. After a moment of recovery, Junpei realized with a jolt just _what_ had happened, and that he was currently being held by a man he’d only felt, until that point, to be a casual acquaintance, were he to ignore any other emotions he may have felt. His heart rate quickened and he slowly tilted his head upwards, staring with widened eyes at the pale man’s face – was it paler than usual right now? Junpei couldn’t tell, not with the near-darkness he found himself in - and began sweating what he felt was bullets.

 Light had stiffened at the sudden turn of events, his right arm shaking slightly as he loosely held Junpei. At the shock, his eyelids had opened slightly, his eyes staring straight ahead, even if it did nothing to ameliorate his non-existent vision. As he attempted to figure out just exactly what had happened, it dawned on him that that noise he’d heard must have been lightning, and that the power had no doubt gone out and surprised Junpei, leading to their current situation. Numbly, in the back of his mind, he figured his bony hands were more than likely embarrassingly clammy.

 After what felt like quite possibly the longest pause in either of their lives, during which Junpei stared in shock at Light who, in turn, stared in shock at nothing, Light turned his head away from Junpei’s gaze, closing his eyelids once more. After attempting to regain any dignity he may have left, he swung his head back towards the man - whose face was probably mere inches from his, a voice in the back of his head added rather unnecessarily – and pulled his characteristically smug look, scrambling to appear composed.

 “My, Junpei,” His voice cut through the awkward silence, bringing back a tinge of normality to the abnormal situation. Thank God his voice hadn’t shook, he mused. “I would never have thought you to have been the one to pull a pose such as this, although I trust there is… good reason for it?” He neglected to acknowledge Junpei’s thumping heart, feeling the poor man was probably more embarrassed than he deserved, at this point.

 Junpei gulped, feeling like his entire _body_ was shaking – and he didn’t doubt that it probably _was_ – and trying not to focus too hard on the feeling of the hands on his back, or about the details of Light’s face, which his mind was finding _especially_ interesting. Now that he thought about it, he’d never really gotten a good look at the blind man’s face before. His soft eyelashes, the fact that his eyes were a gentle blue-gray when opened, the individual strands of dove-colored hair that had been whipped across his face -

 A soft jingling sound from behind him interrupted these thoughts, and with a loud _THUD_ Junpei found himself dropped to the floor like a rock, most definitely without ceremony, and while he curled forward and massaged his back where he’d smacked the floor, the door mere meters away opened noisily behind them. Above Junpei, Light stood with grace, hiding his still-somewhat shaking hands behind his back, and putting on a peaceful guise.

 Entering the next-to-pitch-black household was Clover, keys still in the door when she saw the peculiar scene in front of her, or at least what she _could_ see of it, with her brother standing calmly above a groaning and slightly writhing Junpei. Snorting, she announced in a joyful tone:

 “Well, well! Wouldn’t _I_ like to know just what the hell happened _here_!” She smiled a knowing smirk that, at least to Junpei, absolutely stank of being suspicious, as her brother explained.

 “Ah, yes, I suppose our dear guest is most likely in a rather… odd position. Simply put, he jumped, tripped, and fell, when what I’m assuming was the power going out.” He shrugged as he finished, trying to play off the entire event as unimportant.

 Slowly, Junpei realized that Light probably hadn’t even figured out the reason behind the sudden act until several moments after he’d leaped, thanks to the fact that the only audible sign that the power had cut out was the fact that a subdued _beep, beep, beep_ had begun to blip throughout the house from some electronic appliance. Sighing to himself whilst he rubbed his neck, he figured this only made the entire situation only about, oh, a hundred times more embarrassing. He could practically _feel_ himself slipping into a pit of despair at this point, he thought as he bit his lip and tried to both suppress and ignore the rush of heat he felt in his cheeks.

 Clover nodded, slowly, as she removed the keys from the doorway, keeping them in her hand as she looked around the room and gently pushed the door closed once more, removing from the room what little light had streamed in through the hallway.

 “Well, whatever, but you two slowpokes better not have forgotten about our promise to meet Hazuki and her kids for dinner tonight! C’mon, c’mon! We’re going to that _really_ good Italian place, y’know? And I checked when I drove back here - they still have power! I’m hoping you two are _both_ –” At this point, she paused subtly to meaningfully raise an eyebrow at a slowly-standing Junpei “– ready to get goin’?”

 Her words were met with a smile from her brother and a stiff nod from Junpei, as he cricked his neck on his way through the room towards the doorway before, to his great horror, having to sit beside Light the entire ride. As he tried his hardest to avoid physical contact with the other man, he prayed to God that he didn’t get drunk that night and say something nightmarishly embarrassing.

 Waking up the next morning in his apartment with a hangover, he figured he probably had.


End file.
